Forever And Always
by LexzieRulz
Summary: A one-shot about Angela Orosco that is set before her Silent Hill experience. My version of her murdering her father and the thoughts she must have been having. Rated T for mild violence.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill or it's characters, nor do I claim too. Credit goes to Konami.

**A/N.** Yay! My first fanfiction! So, please go easy on me ;) JK. Anyway, I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes in here, so don't be afraid to point them out. I do like advice, but please, if you have something to say don't be rude about it. I chose to write about Angela before she went to Silent Hill because I really like her character and she doesn't seem to be recognized often. Review, please?

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
The blood dangled at the end of her knife for a moment then fell into the now big puddle of crimson on the kitchen floor. '_What have I done?_' The brunette thought frantically. She was shaking and she couldn't stop. Her jeans were white, but now were stained from sitting in the pool of her father's blood. She tightened her grip on the knife harder, causing her knuckles to turn purple. '_What have I done?_' She got to her knees and stared into his lifeless brown eyes. She could see her reflection in them. Her cheek was smeared with blood and her eyes were wide and puffy. Her breathing became rapid and shallow. "I," she whispered, but couldn't finish. She couldn't find the words. What do you say after you murder someone? She couldn't feel anything. Numb. Was she even sorry? Her eyelids closed and covered her brown irises as she thought back to fifteen years ago.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Her dad was playing catch outside with her brother. She sat on the patio's lawn chair staring up at the clouds. They were so peaceful. Relaxing. From inside she could smell her mother cooking lemon chicken. Not one of her favorites, but it was still good. Four year-olds were supposed to be full of energy, but she preferred quiet activities. She was just naturally special that way her father said. Her mom's voice echoed form the kitchen, "Supper is ready!". Her brother quickly rushed inside, their father walking slowly behind him. He stopped at the door.  
"Angela," he called. She quickly got up from the chair and headed to her father. "You know, I'll protect you, forever and always. Promise me you'll remember that."  
"I promise," she repeated. And the two of them headed inside to get ready for dinner._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She was now on her feet, staring blankly and the man lying on the floor. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She shook her head and scoffed, "Forever and always, huh?" She stared at the phone, realizing the police would be there soon. She had to get away, but her legs wouldn't seem to move. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor, even though they weren't. She swallowed the lump that began to get stuck in her throat. Her throat was sore and dry. She needed water. Her back leaned against the counter as she sipped water from her glass. Sink water defiantly didn't taste good, but nothing seemed to anymore. Her taste buds went numb, along with the rest of her, years ago. The cool water felt nice as it rushed down her dry throat. '_Forever and always._' Men were all the same. You couldn't trust them, they lie, they cheat, and they hurt you. All the same, and only after one thing. They were disgusting. She quietly placed the glass down on the counter. She didn't have much time now, they would be here right away. She stopped at the hallway entrance. Her body quickly turned around and stared down at Thomas Orosco's body. Her eyes traced each hole punctured in his body. Each hole she put there. Guilt should have immediately consumed her, but it didn't. She still felt numb. "I," she whispered once again, "I'm not sorry." Her heels pivoted her around and she walked towards the bathroom. Her body still trembled as she turned the doorknob. Numbness was all she ever felt her whole life. Except that one time. Today.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Thomas opened the back door and took off his shoes. "Hard day at work," he grumbled. Angela knew what was going to happen next. It's what happened all the time, ever since she was six. She hated it. She hated him. She hated all men. Thomas strode into the kitchen and looked at Angela. His eyes held the same look in them everytime he looked at her. Love? No. He didn't love her. No one did. He looked at her like no father should look at their child. He was a monster. Maybe? Maybe what her mother said was right. He slowly slid towards her, "Angela," his slimy voice called. She instictively backed up, finding herself in the corner of the counters. He reached for her, to pull her in. She didn't know how it happened, but in a blink she heard her father scream and fall to the floor. Blood oozing from his chest. She looked down at her hand, she held a knife. She must've grabbed off the counter. Angela looked down at her father and something built up in her system. She didn't feel numb anymore. Passion? Power? Whatever she felt compelled her to fall on her knees and stab him again, but this time knowingly. A smile etched on her face as she heard him scream. The sound was like music in her ears. He screamed exactly the same way she did. The blood collected on the floor like dust. Her smiled widened as everything came crashing down. The blood dripped from the knife and splashed onto the tile flooring.  
_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She had changed into brown jeans and a whitish beige sweater that reached her waist. She looked into the mirror, she was extremely pale and her hair was messed. She didn't have time to worry about it though. By the toothbrushes was a hairpin with a red jewel on it. She picked it up and placed it over her right ear. It was her mother's, but she didn't care. She carried her bloodied clothes and threw them out in the trash can in the alley. She came back and picked up her knife from the bathroom sink, it wasn't cleaned off, and she wasn't planning to clean it. She placed it in her jean pocket. She rolled up her sleeves and washed the blood off her hands. Her wrists were covered in cuts. She had thought about suicide often. All the time, to be honest. No one could ever understand the pain she went through. Her eyes glanced at the shower. Water was still dripping from the tap. They had such a crappy shower. She used the shower everyday. It helped clean off the filth her father placed upon her. Although it didn't erase what he didn't. The scars were still there, but hidden deep under her skin. She shook her head, her brunette hair flying everywhere. Her mother always told her she deserved what happened. She deserved the violent acts her father performed on her. Angela sighed and she quickly ran out the back door and through the alley. She could hear the sirens of the police cars approaching her house. She didn't know where to go, or how to get wherever she was going. She forced her legs to push herself to the limits. Her feet crunching the leaves beneath them. She had to get away. Suddenly a town popped into her head. **Silent Hill**. She knew nothing about the town, but something was pulling herself towards it. She didn't know the dangers that the town possessed, but she had to go there. No matter what it took. The sirens slowly faded into the distance, leaves crunching were the only sound remaining other than her rapid breath. '_Silent Hill,_' was all she thought.  
Crunch.  
Crunch.  
Crunch.


End file.
